


茉莉

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	茉莉

我和他坐在篝火旁，橙色的火光给他踱了一层金。我不知道他的真名叫什么，只是和其他人一样叫他“茉莉”。他是随行队医，同时也是每个人的妻子。

我们都爱他棕色的皮肤、小鹿斑比一样的眼睛，更爱他袍子底下罩着的会流出蜂蜜的阴口——它就没有闭紧的时候。没有人能拒绝他在男人底下承欢摇摆时还睁着的大眼睛，那双瞳仁里呈出的一切美好都与他的身体背道而驰，这让每一场性爱与发泄都升华到了与圣处女交欢的高度。 

我爱他，像其他人一样爱，又根本不同于其他人。

我的手往他袍子底下探去，不出所料的，他下身未着寸缕，像中世纪的贵妇们一样为随时随地发情的丈夫提供绝妙的便利。他已经开始动情了，小小地如同兔子一样喘息着，我的手在他腿根逡巡，那双劲实的大腿如今绷紧了，却因那个小花穴而徒增一份旖旎。那光滑如蜜色丝绸的肌肤在用它每一处神经挽留我，我快要醉溺在这样的触感里了——直到我的手指戳向一片湿滑勾出他的啼叫。是的，他叫出了夜莺的灵巧。

我的情欲炸向头皮，随即欺身上去压开他两条腿，我手指未离开那片蜜巢，只是不断抚摸勾出他源源不断的泉水。他叫得真好听，高高低低地混在喘息里，他用手遮住了眼睛，徒留一片阴影。火还在发出噼啪的响声，我盯住他半张的、不断滚出呻吟的嘴，看到那条不安分的舌头时不时抚慰嘴唇，留下的水光经火焰照耀而闪成一片宝石。我想，等到出了这片沙漠，我便把他买下来，往那漂亮的唇峰上打一只黑曜石。

我两指探入他的阴道，漉漉的丝绒随即包裹上来，他张缩阴口，用最原始的方式勾引我进一步往前。小荡妇，我小声骂他。而他啜泣一声，在我拇指摁向他阴蒂时猛地打挺，双腿夹紧了我的腰。

我把他的手拨开，果不其然见到一双同样湿润的双眼，眼底燃着火，却反射出北斗星最亮的光。那双棕色眼睛里没有我。

于是我双指搔刮他阴道，同时拇指快速拨弄阴蒂，他肌肤发紧，一声叫得比一声浪。我另一只手抚过他紧实的小腹，一路向上到达他的胸脯，在我拧紧他乳头时他皱起眉，仿佛再也承受不住了似的闭起眼睛。我给他灭顶如沙漠甘霖的快感，他还我一手的高潮湿液。

他眼里终于映出我的样子。他一阵阵战栗着像要从高潮里挣脱，夜晚的沙漠寒凉，他却蒙上了一层细汗， 凭空染了金色犹如脱胎于熊熊烈火。

没有人这样安慰过我。他停止了痉挛，喘着气看我。

我知道所有人对他从来都是提枪就干，正因如此我的爱才显得如此不同。我把他的蜜糖抹在他掌心，顺势五指穿过他的指间，在我刻意放慢的动作下我发现他又开始收缩阴口。我笑他如此敏感又欲求不满，他就直起腰来与我接吻，灵巧的舌头与我的欲望纠缠不息，分开的刹那他凑近我耳垂，一句邀请在他细密的亲吻下流出：到你享用我了。

或许他本身就是催情剂，在我反应过来之前我的龟头已经挤进了那个蜜穴，不断的湿液分泌出来只为接纳我，他双手勾着我脖颈只为接纳我，那双眼睛抛却了烈火与星光只为接纳我。滔天的快感从我小腹翻向每一只神经末梢，我几乎是立刻快速抽插起来。

他的呻吟似鹿鸣又似圣曲，嗯嗯啊啊地在旷野里高亢。蓦地我听见飞声，像他张开一双翅膀紧紧包裹住我们，我解开他胸襟，朝那两颗挺立的乳头上嘴舔舐啃咬，他一只手搭在我后脑上，浑然的母性让我跌进玛利亚的呼唤里。

我抬眼看他眯着的双眼，火炙烤他，也灼烧我。我们滚烫得堪比正午的沙漠，情欲在神经上与他的眼睛共舞，沙粒的粗糙质感凸显他的光滑，我的阴茎碾磨过他柔软嫩滑的内里，每一次抽插都像在逼我把灵魂交给他，湿滑而又有无数张小嘴吸吮我，高潮来得那么突然，霎时我眼前只剩他的笑。

我半软的阴茎还埋在他体内，重重叠叠的快感由他的浪荡与纯洁附赠于我。白色的精液随着我的退出涌出他阴口，蜂后正在产出更多的卵，而我还有闲心询问他：

用你的阴部含住一粒沙，会像蚌一样孕育出珍珠吗？ 

end.


End file.
